Girl Next Door
by GraceTaliDavid-DiNozzo
Summary: Gibbs lets everyone off early and Ziva cant stop thinking about someone... what happens when Jeanne and Tony break up. one shot and Jenny didnt die in LA.. TIVA story


**Girl next door.**

**Hi ya all this will be a one shot hopefully and the song is girl next door by saving Jane and this story many seem Tony and Jeanne but it realli is Tiva.**

**Grace x**

Gibbs's team had been let off early. Not that they were complaining. Tony had plans with Jeanne, McGee with Abby (who were secretly dating again) and Ziva...Nothing.

She hoped her and Tony could have another movie night but he was always with his girlfriend. She kind of missed him outside of work. She knew herself that she loved him but in her line of work you can't afford to let people know your feelings. But she did feel hurt by being ignored. Dont get her wrong she isnt the clingy sort, But when Gibbs had left they spent alot of time together and now, well she misses it.

Once at home, Ziva was bored and no matter what she tried to do her mind was always on Tony. She tired punching her punching bag, goign out for a run, watching the start of a movie or even leaning. But nothing worked. Remembering a club she had gone to with Abby she decided that the loud music and the people performing on the stage would take her mind off him...or aleast a little bit.

Choosing on a dark blue dress that was tight on her chest and stomach and flowed freely at the bottom, which also was an open back. The dress had dimonds on the top near her bust and on the bottom hem. It was a strapless dress that went well with her olive skin ton and her figure beautifully. She straightened her hair and left it down while doing her make-up naturally. After putting on her heels she remembered to lock the door and made her way to the club.

Once inside she went to get a drink 'bottle of beer plese' she ordered her drink without even looking at the bartender.

'Ziva, is that you?'

Startled that somebody in this club knew her, she looked at the man, 'Aaron? What are you doing here?'

'Living the American dream you?'

'Working for NCIS, but do not worry this is a social call'

'Hey do you still sing?'

'Aaron you have known me since I was 7 of course I still sing' she had to smile at that.

'Good we're a singer down...Pleaseeee Ziva do it for me'

_Why not it could fun_ 'okay'

Aaron had to smile at this, he got to keep his job. 'Follow me then and the beer on the house' making his way round the bar he took her hand and led her to the back rooms. 'The song the girl was going to do was Girl next door. You know that right'

'Yes of couse I do' she smiled and hugged him 'it is good to see you again'

'Yeah you too princess'

She had to laugh at the nickname he gave her when they were kids. 'Please never call me that again'

'Why not? Gonna go all mossad on me?'

'You never know Aaron you never know'

Soon it her was her turn to go up. With the night turned down and the mike in her hand she walked swifly on the stage. When the lights turned up she noticed Tony and Jeanne watching... while Tony was staring and Jeanne was giving her evil. Ziva wanted to almost laugh as the only reason Jeanne was glaring at her was because Tony was staring.

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her  
_

Only one verus into the song and everyone could tell that she was singing it about someone close to her. Tony was confused Ziva never let her emotions out and yet here she was singing her heart out to a bunch of strangers. But he couldnt help but feel that this song was directed at him. He must be going crazy because he swore that when she said maybe im just jeasous and jestured her hand over to him and Jeanne.

It was times like this that he wished he never took that undercover op. It was times like this that he felt his heart burst with more love for this amazing women singing. He just couldnt look away from her.

_  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
_

During the chours she kept putting more and more emotion into the song that she thought she might have ended up crying. But she knew that would show she was weak, so she blinked away those tears that were in her eyes.

_  
Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door

Ziva knew she was putting a lot of emotion into this song. She just hoped that Tony would reliese that she loved him and she was talknig about him and Jeanne and how he always picked Jeanne of his best friend.

_  
I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and...She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...

After she had finished everyone clapped but when she looked at Tony he was still staring at her Jeanne was having a go at him, not being able to make out what was being said she smiled at everyone and walked off to see Aaron waiting for her and he swong her around. 'You still have it Ziva! You were amazing'

'Thanks Aaron' after giving Aaron her number she headed out to the bar and started to dance on the dance floor. To her dissappointment she didnt see Tony or Jeanne for the rest of the night. At about 2 am she haled a cab knowing she was too drunk too drive.

Once she had paid the driver and got into her appartment she flicked the lights on to reveal Tony sitting on her couch waiting her. Once his eyes landed on her he walked straight over to her, knowing it was a possiblity that he could end up on the floor in less then 5 seconds but didnt care one bit, he lowered his mouth on to Ziva's and was surprised to find that she deepened the kiss and drove her fingers into his hair.

Shutting the door behind her Ziva carried on kissing Tony until they had to break for breath. 'Tony what about Jeanne'

'Ssshhhh..shes gone, she dumped me because she hated the way I looked at you tonight on that stage with such love in my eyes. But she knew the love wasnt for her but for you...and she was right...i love you Ziva David' there he said it, it was up to her how she took it in.

After hearing his confession Zivas fuzzy head suddenly became clear and she reliesed that she was glad that Gibbs had let them go early, she was glad that she went to the club and glad she had sung because know her dreams were true. 'I love you too Tony' kissing him again they made their way into her bedroom removing each others clothing as they went.

In the morning Ziva woke to the smell of Tony DiNozzo and breakfast. Opening her eyes she reliesed that her bed sheets were the source of the smell of Tony so that means that Tony was cooking Breakfast.

Just as she was about to get out of her bed Ton walkled in and sat a tony with two plates containing a full english breakfast on to the bed. Leaning in and kissing him 'good morning you didnt have to do all of this'

'Good morning sweet cheeks and yes I do.'

'Tony I dont want this to be a on...'

Tony knew what she was going to say. 'Ziva I just got the love of my life to say she loved me and have just spent 3 hours making love to the said women I'm not letting you go. Ever'

After kissing him once more, they both tooked into their breakfasts. Lucky for them it was a Saturday but most importantly for them it was a day off from work to spend together.

**2 years later**

Tony was smiling down at his new born daughter who was being held by the love of his life and his wife. Ziva DiNozzo. After 12 hours of labour Tony was glad to see his wife out of pain and also glad to see his little girl for the first time.

Knowing that the team just in the waiting room waitiong for any news he took a photo of his new family and sent the picture to Abby, who then minutes later, ran in just before Gibbs.

Yes everything was now perfect. Yes his daughter had Aunty Abby, Uncle Probie (or Uncle Tim), Uncle Ducky, Grandma Jen and also Grandpa Gibbs. But most of all she had her mummy and daddy. That was all in all her new family. A true family.

Ziva was glad that for a while she was the Girl next door because if she wasnt then she might have her baby girl in her arms today.

The End

**Thank you for reading please R&R ..x : )**

**This story just came and popped in my head and it's taken me about 2 hours to write as I wrote it at 2 in the moring so sorry if theres a few miss takes. **

**Grace xx **


End file.
